


Answer the call

by casuallyhardcoreimagines



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Grand Theft Auto V, Overwatch (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhardcoreimagines/pseuds/casuallyhardcoreimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infamous criminal Ryan Haywood a.k.a the vagabond has a close friend named y/n. She's sweet, quirky, and spends most days volunteering or inside. She's not cut out for action or fighting. Well that's what he thinks. Y/n is an ex-overwatch member, until she gets the call from Winston, telling her that the team is reassembling. </p><p>What happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer the call

Was this really happening?

 

You stood in your bedroom, shocked of what you just saw. A holographic ape whom you had known all your life, telling you dangerous things were going to happen soon. And that he would need all of your help to stop it.

He needed Overwatch.

Was he serious?At least ten times a day he would talk about reuniting Overwatch, but you or Athena would always stop him. But not today, his face was grim, truly something bad was going to happen.

Seeing the others again, reuniting, fighting just like you did years ago…..The thought of it made you tear up and smile.God, you missed them all so much.You didn’t have much right now, you were a mercenary in los santos, only one thing kept you here.

Ryan.A kindhearted homicidal maniac whom you had befriended, many times you questioned your feelings for him, whether they were JUST platonic…or something else?

Not important right now!

You grabbed your phone and began to text him.How was he going to react?

What should you do?

All of these question running through your mind and it’s not even 12 ‘o clock

~~~~~~~~~~

“ I saw we flood the vent with gas, so they guards knock out, and then clean out the place.” Michael suggested and ray rolled his eyes.

“ Where are we supposed to get functioning gas masks in 24 hours, dumbass?” Ray asked and Ryan looked up from cleaning his knife.

“ I got you covered with that.” He said calmly, nobody unfazed by this, they have gotten used to Ryan's errieness.

Ryan felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his phone, flashing on the screen was a text notification from y/n and he tensed.

She new not to contact him when he’s with the crew, so either she’s really drunk, or in danger.

Hey rye, i know i shouldn’t contact you since your working right now.You don’t have to respond right away,i just need your help making a decision.

If you had the choice to help a lot of people and do some good, but you’d have to go really far far away for a while…What would you do?

Just hypothetical :)

“ All im saying is that we need to figure the amount of time between inhaling the smell and passing o- Hey rye where are you going?” Gavin asked as the man in question who got up and left, slamming the door behind him.

~~~

The door to your apartment slammed open, causing you to jump. You walked into the living room to see Ryan with a worried look on his face.

“Hey Ryan i-” before you could say anymore he grabbed your hands.

“ Talk.Now.” He said and you sighed.

“Okay,okay.Ryan, have you heard of the crime fighting group called Overwatch?” You asked nervously.

“Yeah, why?"Suddenly his face went stale.” A-are you apart of-“

” I was.“ You answered.” Years ago, we disbanded years ago, and today.“ You said and sighed, sitting down on the couch.” I just contacted by Winston, he wants us all to get back together.Something is going to happen ryan, something big.“ You said.” and i need to be there, to do my part so i can save lives and make the world a better place.“

He was silent for a while, just sitting next to you before he finally spoke up.” Which one are you?What member?“

"Ragdoll.”

Your answer seemed to startle him.

Ragdoll was a member of of overwatch, who would swing through the air with her guns and wore a porcelain doll mask, either that or a pastel pink bandanna. Many people rumored that she was a doll abandoned by her owner, who had come alive to save and end lives.Other said the name had come from the fact that whenever she went down, she would get up, put herself back together and keep fighting.

“ I know i should go, and i want to!But i love los santos, and i love you and the crew!What should i do?” You ask, standing up from the couch and pacing as these questions raced through your mind.

Ryan stood up and wrapped his arms around you.“ Go.”

You looked up at him (rather tall fellow) “ Really?”

He nodded.“Yes, the crew and i will still be here, still causing trouble definitely. You’re needed by your team y/n, you should go.Just make sure to visit, alright?” He asked and you smiled.

“ Of course dummy.I’ll visit and call and text whenever i can.But, i might end up having to kick your ass a few times.”

He quirked a brow.“ Oh really?”

You chuckled and struck a superman like pose.“Yup!I am a superhero after all!I better get packing, you want to help?” You asked and walked into your room. He smiled softly before walking after you.

“Sure thing y/n.”

After an hour of packing your door was swung open to see the rest of the crew.Teary eyed and angry.

“ YOU’RE LEAVING!?!?!?!WHY?WHEN?WHERE?”

You snapped your head up to look at ryan, who chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ummm hehe, yeahhh, i maay have told the crew. ”

You sighed ran a hand through your hair.

You were going to miss these idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> so i really like fake ah crew AND overwatch and iv'e been wanting to do this crossover for a while, now i have! Not quite sure if im going to pair Ryan and the reader, may just be a platonic sibling type bond, who knows? Might do a poly type thing with the reader and the overwatch team *Wink Wonk* please tell me if you want to read more!Have a great day guys!


End file.
